From the Sequence Analysis Consulting Services of UCSF, serving sequence databases and software to over 100 labs including over 1200 people here at UCSF, we have the unique advantage of hearing software development priorities directly from the researchers. One area lacking in user-interface ease is homology modeling, which crosses the boundary between molecular biologists and structural and computational biochemists. This boundary between the two disciplines has a mirror image in the boundary between many of their most useful software applications. Software tools for sequence to structure homology modeling must evolve with the new data such as EST and technologies such as the WWW. We are designing a Java application for molecular biologists interested in structure to make UNIX sequence analysis and homology modeling tools as easy as browsing the Web. The Computer Graphics Lab and its resources offer a unique context for this interdisciplinary work.